schoolofoursfandomcom-20200216-history
Crusty Crickets
Season 1 Episode 3: "Crusty Crickets" After Jess went home, Tony don't talk to anyone, he hates his team for putting him up. Leah goes to talk to him. Leah needs Tony to have his head in the game otherwise they will start to lose challenges. Brie is talking with David, James, Brian and Samantha making deals with them saying she's on their side. Brian is loving having all this power and allies. Leah, Paige, Tony and Jotrice are talking at a table. Leah is saying that the green team have a lot of strong people like, David, James and Bryon G. And Brian N. Tony include that Alex and Duane are weak. Leah would love to see David or Bryon go. Jotrice says Bryon G. Is really annoying and wants him or Duane out. Leah don't see anything good coming if Duane gets eliminated because all the strong people will remain on that team. The next morning, everyone is getting ready, the green team all meet up. Listening to their challenge message. Dan is getting pumped,Myers ready to win. Because he knows if his team loses again then two boys will probably get nominated. Both teams are reading their text message saying "I hope you guys saved your appetite because lunch is served" Duane knows it's all about a eating competition. The blue team are getting prepped because they really want to win. Brie needs this win and will eat anything to ensure her safety in the game. The bus of 14 goes to this outside picnic table. One table for each team. Everyone is given a bag. When everyone looked in a bag, it's a box of dead flavored crickets. David is disgusted. Jotrice don't know if she could eat that shit. The rules, the first team to have all their teammates finished everyone cricket they have will win the challenge. Since the blue team have 6 members and the blue team have 8, the blue team have Paige and Duane sitting out. David really really, wanted to sit out but Duane and Paige were first to speak up. The on the whistle sound they started eating. Jakeila was going really slow. Alex, James, Brian N. and Bryon G are eating the five crickets. On the blue team, Tony, Dan, Samantha and Leah are eating them. Two minutes later it's Jakeila and David left for the green team and Jotrice and Brie left for the Blue team. The girls are yelling at Jotrice. She knows if her team loses cause she didn't eat the cricket then she knows she going to be nominated. So she eats hers along with Jakeila. Now it's between David, who haven't even started and Brie. Bryon G, Alex and Jakeila are yelling at David. David said he's not eating that, soon Brie finishes and the blue team wins. Most of the girls are screaming of joy. Bryon is pissed, he balls up the bag and throws it at David now David is pissed yelling at Bryon. Jakeila is upset, and is pissed at David. Back at the house... Bryon goes straight to his room. James, Brian N and David are talking about who they want nominated. They're saying its between Duane, Jakeila, Alex or Paige. Brian says that he trust Paige way more then Duane. Earlier today.... Duane, Alex and Jakeila were hanging out and Duane went to Leah and Brian telling her that Jotrice his jealous that Brian is giving Samantha and Leah more attention. Jotrice heard about it and started yelling at Duane saying "I don't want Brian!!" Brian came and yelled back saying "I don't want you either, hoe!" Brian feels like Duane starts a lot of trouble and he isn't cooperate in challenges. James and David agrees on this. Now the second person is between Paige and Jakeila. In the nomination meeting, the green team enters. They have 10 minutes to choose two people. Brian N said that he plans on putting the weak people in, while looking at Duane. Duane says "well I'm not weak, I am like, really active and in shape" Brian asked a show of hands who votes Duane. James, Brian N, David and Bryon G all voted. James said sorry to Duane and wrote his name down. Now a second person. Jakeila notices that Brian N and his two friends James and David is by his side trying to rule the nominations. Jakeila feels that it's not fair that they are trying make the nomination decisions. She thinks David should be up for losing the challenge for this team, James, and Brian N jumped to his defense saying that he can always win physical challenges and it will be important to have all three of them on the tram because they're the most athletic. Duane rolls his eyes. They're wasting time arguing, they only have five minutes left. Paige is saying that she don't want to be up. Duane include that David should go up. In a strategic way if Jakeila or Paige is up next to him for elimination Duane is sure to go home. Since no one came to a decision the blue team will choose the second nominee. Paige and Jakeila are happy. Duane is really nervous. Jotrice, Tony, Dan, Leah, Brie and Samantha joins in. They all voted Bryon G being the second nominee. Jotrice couldn't be happier the two people she hates, Duane because he starts trouble and Bryon, who is a annoying prick. Samantha is talking to James, Brian N and David. They all want the weakest person, which is Duane off. James like Duane but he's not doing the team any good. On the other side of the house, Leah, Jotrice, Tony and Dan are talking saying that the smart thing to do is get rid of Bryon. Jotrice would rather have Duane gone. Leah says that Bryon is a big threat. Tony is on Jotrice's side. Duane talks to Brie telling her to keep him. Soon it's time for elimination. Duane and Bryon are up for elimination. For a recap the green team has been winning until the green team did a complete one eighty. Jakeila answered saying some of the guys on her team are trying to get rid of the wrong people. David said it was just one challenge and he is more of a physical. Duane was asked why he thought he was up for elimination. Duane said because his team thinks he's weak and that nobody likes him. Bryon says that he's been cool with everyone and he's never started any trouble. Jotrice is agreeing. Time to vote Jotrice is frost and votes Duane. Next is Leah, and she voted Bryon. Next is Tony, Brie, Samantha and Dan. Time to to reveal. The first vote goes to, Bryon, second vote goes to Bryon. Bryon is scared. Third vote goes to… Duane, fourth vote goes to Duane. One vote left. Duane is prepared to go home, he knows that there are stupid people like Jotrice on the blue team. Bryon is really hoping he stays. The last vote goes to… Bryon. Bryon is going home. Bryon says bye and walks out the door, he has nothing to say to anyone. Duane has a happy relieved smile on his face. Jotrice and Tony are giving him dirty looks. Duane thinks he is a sweetheart and Jotrice has the wrong impression of him.